


interlude

by reservethesun (cypheraly)



Series: love sotus moons [3]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Reunions, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheraly/pseuds/reservethesun
Summary: techno returns to town after having been away for a while - and he's brought back a new friend with him. the old football team and the childhood friends gather to celebrate techno's return. and arthit has a video call date night with kongpob.
Relationships: Ae/Pete (Love by Chance), Arthit Rojnapat/Kongpob "Kong" Suthiluck, Can/Tin (Love by Chance), Mingkwan "Ming" Daichapanya/Mongkol "Kit" Intochar
Series: love sotus moons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645819
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy. So here we go. Another installment in this series. This entry takes place pretty soon after the second entry "exhale". Also, none of the 2 Moons guys actually show up in this fic, but Ming/Kit are mentioned in a pretty big way at one point, which is why I'm tagging them. There is also a mention of Kengkla and what happened in passing, but no details or any real talking about it (literally just mentions "Kengkla and what happened"), but that's a thing.

“P’No!” Can shouted as soon as Techno came into the bar. He didn’t even let Techno finish entering the place before he was practically jumping on him in a hug. The only reason Techno didn’t fall over was because the person coming in behind him helped steady him. “You’re late. I told you I could have picked you up.”

“Sorry, Can,” replied Techno with a laugh. “Traffic was bad and then we couldn’t find a place to park.”

Can grabbed Techno’s arm and led him over to the middle of the room where all their friends were gathered. Well, everyone except Bright, who was back in the office dealing with some sort of issue with a supplier. He’d been swearing a lot, but no one really caught what the issue actually was. Type, Arthit, and Knot were talking among themselves while Ae was chatting with Champ as their boyfriends talked. Tin was busy scrolling through his phone, trying not to act like he was jealous at the way that Can was all over Techno - not that he was actually all over him, but Can knew just how Tin’s jealousy worked. “Look who’s back!”

Can was all smiles, practically bouncing on his toes as he brought Techno front and center to their group. Type was the first one up to hug Techno, squeezing him tightly with an off-handed threat to hide him away if he tried to leave for that long again. Techno greeted everyone, taking a moment to talk to each of them individually. Well, he didn’t bother with Tin, though they did nod at one another in acknowledgement. Can was back at Techno’s side, holding on to one of his arms. “P’No, you missed the final. You said you’d be there,” he whined.

“Sorry. Something came up,” Techno replied as he reached over to ruffle Can’s hair before he pushed Can toward where Tin was sitting.

He rolled his eyes as Can huffed but sat down on Tin’s lap as if there wasn’t an empty seat next to him. “Ai’Asshole No,” Type said, raising his voice to cut through the din of everyone talking. “Who’s this?”

He nodded toward the guy that had followed Techno into the bar, making the others notice that he was still hanging around nearby. He was keeping back a little, letting Techno have his moment with his friends. He gave a small, shy smile at being acknowledged but stepped closer to Techno’s side. Techno started to try to introduce him, but Bright showed up and interrupted before he managed to say much. “Who’s the new guy?” questioned Bright as he sat down on the arm of Arthit’s chair, stealing his cup from him. He hadn’t realized that his question was in the process of being answered. “He’s cute.”

“Don’t let your boyfriend hear you say that,” Knot told him with a smirk.

“Boyfriend? What boyfriend?” Bright looked around a little before he focused on Knot again. “You know someone as cute as me can be tied down by no one.”

“That sounds like a challenge someone might be willing to try.” His words held a pointed tone to them that Bright chose to ignore on principle.

“As entertaining as this all is,” Ae said, speaking up over them with a rather pointed look. Bright almost told him off for lack of respect but he said nothing, only groaned when Arthit elbowed him in the side. “Techno was about to explain who his friend is.”

“Right, yeah, this is Som. We were in the same tour group,” Techno said, looking over at Som with a smile before looking at the group of friends sitting there. “These are my friends, and some of my friends’ significant others.”

Som nodded with a smile as he greeted everyone before they were both directed to take a seat and drinks were given to each of them. There were a lot of loud, overlapping conversations. There were questions about Techno’s traveling - he’d gone to several places, even spending a few weeks at a football training camp, but mostly just doing the whole tourist thing. His parents had funded the whole thing, of course, after he finally told them about what had happened with Kengkla, and they felt guilty for not having been aware anything was wrong and that they were never home, which they insisted made it possible to have happened in the first place. Techno hadn’t ever told them with the intent of guilting them, but by that point, he didn’t feel bad about it. Pete and Tin talked with Som about how he and Techno met and about his life while Techno talked with his friends.

“So,” Type said as he pulled Techno over to his side of the circle and away from where Pete had been leaning over him to talk to Som. Techno sat in the seat that Arthit abandoned to go grab another drink. Bright took the initiative to slip off the arm of the chair and sit on Techno’s lap. “You leave to see the world and bring back a boy, huh?”

Techno’s face and ears got red as he laughed. “Not like that,” he insisted, knowing exactly what Type was saying without saying. “We’re just friends. He grew up in the United States and doesn’t know anyone here. The tour we were on was his celebratory gift from his parents because of the job he got here. I thought meeting you guys could help him make some friends besides just me.”

Type leaned forward a little, sharing a look with Bright, who shook his head a little before he wrapped his arms around Techno and hugged him close with Techno’s face pressed against his chest - only Techno would fail to see what Type did in the fact that this guy who had only known Techno for a couple of weeks at the most had agreed to come meet his friends at a reunion gathering. It wasn’t something many people would do for just a friend. Almost everyone in their group struggled to hide their laughter at the way that Techno struggled to get out of the hold and complained the whole time. Tin just smirked, but that was rather expected from him. He still didn’t quite feel he fit in with this group of people and wasn’t exactly very open with any of them. It was a slow process, but they were all trying.

“Arthit, you’re no longer the disaster bi of the group,” Type told him as he sat down in a chair he dragged over to add to the circle. He gestured to Techno at the questioning look he got in response from Arthit.

“Arthit, help!” Techno pleaded, still struggling with trying to escape from Bright’s hold.

“Sorry. Can’t help you,” he replied, relaxing in his chair more before taking a drink out of his glass. “How’s he worse than me, again?” Type laughed and glanced over to the other side of the circle where Som was talking with Champ’s boyfriend about something, while Pete and Ae were talking among themselves and Champ was talking with Can about meeting up on the weekend to have a game with some friends of his from work. “Ah, okay. Just friends?” Arthit sighed and shook his head after Type affirmed that that was what Techno had said about the situation. 

It didn’t take too long before their group whittled down to just Arthit, Knot, Bright, Type, and Techno. As glad as Techno was to see his old football teammates, he was glad when it quieted down some and it was just him and the boys that he grew up with. Of course, they were missing Khom, but he knew that their other friend was there in spirit. He would have liked Som to stay, but he needed to finish getting ready for his work orientation the next day. “I’m glad you’re back, man,” Knot said with a weary sigh as he draped an arm over Techno’s shoulders. “I needed another sane person to help me deal with those three.”

“Fuck you,” said Type half heartedly as Bright just gave a look as though he were truly innocent of any crimes. Arthit just shrugged and propped his head up by placing his elbow on the arm of his chair and resting his temple against his fist.

“It’s definitely been different without you around,” Arthit admitted. “You’ve missed a lot.”

“Arthit finally told his parents about Kongpob,” Bright told him, knowing that Arthit wasn’t going to bring it up himself. He didn’t really care if someone else did, but he wouldn’t volunteer that information on his own. He had a reputation and all that - which they all knew was for show and why he didn’t care that Bright had brought it up.

“They take it okay?” questioned Techno, his brow furrowing as he worried that Arthit had been struggling (more than usual) and he hadn’t known.

“Mn,” Arthit confirmed with a nod of his head. “They were just upset it took me so long to say anything. They want to meet him officially when they can.”

“So, now you’ve just got to tell Kongpob’s parents,” Type said. He reached over and patted Arthit’s shoulder when he saw how Arthit winced at the reminder. “Doesn’t his dad already like you, though? That’s half of it already.”

“Sure. He likes Arthit of Ocean Electric. That doesn’t really mean he’s going to like Arthit, Kongpob’s boyfriend of four years.” Arthit lifted his head enough to run his fingers through his hair before dropping his arm to rest along the top of the chair’s arm. “I’ve been trying not to think about it, honestly.”

“I pray for your sake that Kongpob’s family is like Tharn’s.” He reached over to pat Arthit’s arm. “And if they don’t like you, then they’re stupid. You’re great.”

“Even if you’re a moody little shit sometimes,” Knot agreed, chuckling at the way that Arthit sat up a little straighter and mumbled something vaguely threatening at him in response.

“And if they don’t like you, you’ve still got us,” insisted Techno with a bright smile. After everything they’d gone through, he liked to think their small family of choice was one of the most important parts of all their lives. “Hey, do you think we could manage to convince Khom to move out here with us? It’s weird not having him around.”

“Yeah. Especially now that he and Type aren’t fighting anymore,” said Bright. “Ouch! Why did you kick me? Ai’Type!”

“Don’t act like you haven’t done something to deserve it,” Arthit commented, ignoring it when Bright flipped him off in response. “It would be nice to see Khom more regularly. He seems to be enjoying himself back home, though.” It had been good to see Khom when they’d made their impromptu vacation trip back home only a short while before. Ae and the others in the engineers chat had already complained about how they’d gone to the beach without them.

The five of them continued to sit around until after Bright closed the bar for the night, talking about anything and everything until they all went home, themselves. Tharn came to pick up Type and gave Techno a ride home, while Knot, Bright, and Arthit shared a cab to their places. It didn’t really hit Arthit how late it was until he came into his apartment and saw the time on the clock sitting on his bedside table. He was supposed to be meeting up with P’Earth the next day to go over some stuff for work - it was going to be very difficult to get up, but he could do it. He had worked with less sleep before.

After having spent the day surrounded by people and noise, it was very unsettling how quiet his apartment was. It was in moments like that where Arthit missed Kongpob being around the most. He almost wanted to call him up, but it was late and Kongpob had already texted that he was heading to sleep a while ago. He didn’t want to disturb him. They were supposed to have a video chat the following evening, anyway. Arthit could wait until then - even if he really didn’t want to and pouted about it freely since there was no one around to judge him anyway. With a sigh, Arthit went to take a shower and change for bed. Once he had lay down, it didn’t take him too long to fall asleep.

When he woke up the next day, it was to a few missed messages from Kongpob wishing him a good day that he replied to before forcing himself to get up and get ready for the day. Thankfully, it was an informal meeting with Earth, even if it was at the office. Neither one of them were planning on wearing their typical work clothes, so Arthit wore comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. When he got to the office a while later, P’Earth was already there with two pink milks, one for each of them to enjoy as they talked over their plans for their project. After a while, they strayed off topic and just sat around talking about their lives and anything other than work. It was nice, and Arthit was glad for the company. If it wasn’t for her, he would have spent the day holed up in his apartment doing nothing and trying to pretend like he wasn’t miserable. They ordered food to be delivered for lunch and continued to sit around talking until late evening.

Arthit had to leave in order to make it back to his place before he and Kongpob were supposed to have their video call. Earth had to tease Arthit a little before hand, and by the time he left, he was rather red in the face. He was glad that by the time he’d gotten home, he’d had enough time to forget about P’Earth’s teasing and calm down so that his flustered reaction wasn’t visible on his face. Though he didn’t know why he bothered at the same time. Kongpob was likely to make him flustered all over again. He always did, even if Arthit didn’t want to admit it. He had just enough time to shower and change into what he was going to wear to bed before the call, but debated on just being lazy and waiting until after the call to shower. If he did that, though, he would probably fall asleep before showering - he didn’t particularly like that idea. So, Arthit quickly showered and changed. He was still drying his hair when his phone started to ring.

He dropped aside the towel he’d been using to dry his hair and moved over to sit down on the bed while grabbing his phone so he could answer the video call. It took a few seconds to connect, but when it did, Arthit already found himself smiling softly at the fact that he could see Kongpob again. He seemed to be calling from his laptop while seated at his desk and had his reading glasses on again. “Hello, Phi,” Kongpob greeted with a tired but honest smile as he rested his hand against his temple to hold his head up. “How was your day?”

“Fine. Spent some time with P’Earth. We talked about work stuff for a while but ended up distracted and talking about other stuff,” he explained. “She said to tell you ‘hello’.”

Kongpob smiled as he listened to Arthit talking, moving his hand to rest his chin in it instead. Even when they weren’t talking about anything in particular, his phone calls with Arthit were always his favorite thing. “Hello to her, too.”

“How’s studying going?” Arthit smiled with a chuckle when Kongpob just groaned and let his head fall forward, placing his arm flat on the desk so that his head landed on it instead of the desk. “That well, huh?” Kongpob said something, probably complaining about it. Arthit couldn’t really tell what was being said due to it being muffled, but it didn’t really matter to him. He was able to see Kongpob being… well, Kongpob, and that was the point of their video calls.

After a moment, Kongpob lifted his head enough to rest his chin on his arm. “How’s everyone else? Have you talked to Em lately?”

Arthit shook his head at the question, not that Kongpob had really expected him to have heard a lot from Em. He was Kongpob’s friend, after all. “Techno made it back, I don’t remember if I said. He made a friend on his last tour, apparently.”

“Techno? He’s one of the ones you went to high school with, right?” Arthit hummed his agreement and nodded. “Where was he, again?”

“Traveling - different backpacking tours and a football training camp. He’s gonna join a semi-pro team.”

Kongpob seemed to understand just which friend Arthit was talking about, then, a look of recognition crossing his face. “Right. The one that Pete and Tin went to university with.” He nodded a little without lifting his head. “I heard from Yo and Ming the other day. Ming and Kit are officially engaged finally.”

“Yeah, Ming has been yelling about it in the group chat ever since,” he said, referring to the group chat he had with the other engineering students he’d become friends with. At one point, they had suggested that Em and Kongpob join the chat as well, but they had both declined for various reasons. He didn’t remember what Em’s was, but Kongpob had said that he liked that Arthit had that space to talk with friends that were more of his friends than they were Kongpob’s. It wasn’t like Kongpob didn’t have a group chat with engineers from his year and a few juniors as well. Arthit laughed and shook his head a little as he lay down on his side. “I’m still surprised it was Kit who asked. Everyone in the chat thought Ming would be the one to ask.”

“Yo said that Ming cried.” Kongpob was a little sad that he hadn’t been around, that he couldn’t be told in person. He missed his friends. He was determined to see the year and a half out to the end, though. 

“I’m sure he did.” Arthit knew that Ming was probably one of the most soft hearted individuals to participate in the engineering program. He definitely didn’t fit the well known stereotype of engineers being… well, more like Arthit or Forth. Ming was in a category all to himself, honestly. He might be strong physically, but still… “Yo is the little one, right? With the glasses?”

“Mmhmm. Don’t say that to his face, though. He’s stronger than he looks.”

“Like Ae.” Arthit had thought the two of them got along a little too well the last time the different groups all hung out together. Arthit still found himself amazed at the different ways their circle of friends overlapped with one another. Arthit still hadn’t met a couple of Kongpob’s childhood friends, but he was sure he would meet them eventually.

The two of them continued talking about anything and everything, only pausing when Arthit switched from his phone to his laptop so that he could make some microwave ramen to eat despite Kongpob complaining and insisting he should get something more than that. Arthit ignored that, of course. They continued talking late into the night until Kongpob ended up falling asleep at his desk. Arthit smiled a little to himself when he realized. “Goodnight, Kongpob,” he said quietly, not wanting to wake him up. He sat there at his desk, watching the video of his boyfriend laying there with his head on top of his arms on the desk and found that he really wished he was there with him. “I miss you.”

“Miss you, too, Phi,” Kongpob mumbled in reply, shifting his head on his arms to get more comfortable without lifting it up any. Arthit almost complained at him, but after a few seconds he realized that Kongpob was replying without really being awake.

It made him huff out a breath that was almost a laugh and shake his head before he ended the call. Once he did, he texted Kongpob’s roommate, telling him to wake up Kongpob and make him go to sleep in his bed. Arthit knew that if he’d woken Kongpob up himself, it would’ve made Kongpob try to stay awake and talk with him longer. It might’ve even woken him up to the point that he wasn’t able to sleep anymore. As much as Arthit would have liked to keep talking, he was more concerned about Kongpob getting a decent night’s sleep, instead.

A few minutes later, when Arthit was situated in bed and he’d turned out the lights, his phone lit up from an incoming text message. He almost ignored it, but after a few seconds, he grabbed his phone to see a text from Kongpob telling him goodnight. Arthit smiled smally and shook his head before getting comfortable in the bed so that he could get some sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Long distance relationships are hard, my dudes. I feel for Kong and Arthit, really. Also! Fun fact. I imagine White Nawat as Som, but you should all tell me who you picture. (He will be seen more in future installments in this series).
> 
> Also, send in suggestions for things you'd like to see about this group of characters or which couple I should feature in the next part of this series!


End file.
